Our Advantage
by almstluv
Summary: Hp/Dm HG/RW PansyP, DM, HG   RW all prefects: sixth year. doesnt follow the outline or timeline of the book  sorry  I would love a Beta Reader. The theme is House unity    love is in the air! T may turn into M i love drama!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prefect's Notice**_

_Due to the new house unity project, Hogwart's students will receive chances to participate in activites with other houses. For each activity that a student signs up for, their house will receive one point. Sign up sheets will be placed on each bulletin board after dinner tomorrow night. There will be a list of events that you may sign up for. You will be grouped with students from other houses in a random order. For more details please contact the prefect or prefects for your house. _

~~~~~.~~~~~

"Great. Just what we need," Ron mumbled. Harry turned to Ron with a confused look. "Weren't you at the prefect's meeting with Hermione? Didn't you already know this would be up here?"

"Well of course I was but you don't honestly believe I would agree with this, do you? Besides... what if I ended up being grouped with Zabini or Malfoy...or worse...Parkinson?" Ron shuddered at the very idea while Harry just chuckled. "And what's so funny?"

Harry attempted to make his face serious but with Ron's quizzical look it was almost impossible. "Sorry mate," He muttered, but sniggered as soon as Ron turned back to the notice.

Hermione strolled up behing the boys as they reread the notice. "Don't you think it's just wonderful?" The boys jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

Harry tried to reply with a "No we'r-"

"Oh good. Don't you thinks it's wonderful? It's a fantastic way for all of us to come together and help our peers in the other houses. Especially the Slytherins," Hermione butted in, "Oh sorry for interrupting Harry but I'm just so excited. Aren't you?"

She grinned from ear to ear and looked at the boys with hopeful eyes. "Of course it is 'Mione! It's bloody fantastic! Your ideas always are." Ron quickly changed his attitude to match Hermione's.

"But Ron you just sa-" Harry was cut off again but this time it was Ron that did it with a elbow to the ribs.

"It's okay Harry I can tell Hermione all the great things I was saying earlier myself. In fact, we can meet up in the library around eight-thirty to talk about more ideas for the project, right 'Mione?"

"It's a date. Whoops, look at the time. I have to go to the library," she called over her shoulder as she rushed out of the common room, her cheeks containing a slight pink hue.

"When is she not in the library?" Harry said to noone in particular. He turned around and reread the notice. "_ You will be grouped with students from other houses in a random order. This might be my chance to finally meet someone. Even if they ARE from Slytherin. _And with those last thoughts, Harry bid his goodnight and went to bed.

~~~~~_**THE NEXT NIGHT**_~~~~~

"This house unity project is absolute rubbish Pansy!" Draco was pacing back and forth. Because of Draco's incredibly rich daddy he was pacing back and forth in his very own room whilst pansy lay across the bed. One black and green four-poster king-size bed was up against the back of the wall. It was made up maple wood with intricate designs of snakes etched into the wood. The curtains were black and the blankets silk with a deep green color.

"It's incredibly stupid! Of course only someone like that filthy mudblood disgrace would think up an idea as idiotic as house unity! You should have seen her! She stood up at that STUPID stand and suggested we come together and encourage others with house points! And everyone agreed with her!" He stopped pacing infront of his fire place. It was next to the door to his bathroom and on the opposite side of his desk.

"Draco. I was there, remember? I was sitting RIGHT next to you. You've been rambling on for the past two hours! Just relax. I have a plan that can make this project work for us," Pansy said nonchalantly as she examined her nails. _Draco's taking this thing far too seriously without thinking about it first._

"And I can't believe you either! I don't know why you're here listening to me in the first place! You agreed with that. That. That. Ugh!" Draco plopped down on his favorite arm chair, the only piece of furniture that wasn't green or black. "Pansy what am I going to do now? Harry might go out and meet the girl of his dreams. Or guy." Draco's tone had dropped down to what almost seamed like a sulky tone to his best friend.

Pansy swung her feet around to the other side of the bed and stared at her life-long freind. They had ALWAYS been friends. He helped to cover for her when she snuck off to meet a ravenclaw, which Draco definitely did NOT approve. He taught her how to fly and use magic outside of school without being caught and suspended from all magic. She pretended to date him for years so that his father would get off his back about finding a future wife that would meet his standards. They were always there for each other and she had never seen Draco more stressed than when Potter had not come out of the waters in fourth year on time and was almost killed.

"You obviously weren't listening to me earlier. We can get almost all of the people in the house to sign up for the..." She searched for a word. "...events or activities. Whatever you wish to call it. All of the first, second, third, and fourth years either fear you or adore you. I'm hoping the latter. It might work better if they do. When they see their favorite aristocrat signing up, they will too. It will give up plenty of points and maybe you can even get in with Potter. We can win the house cup and YOU can finally get Potter."

At these words Draco stood up and pecked Pansy on the forehead. "Thanks Pansy. You're the greatest. You never let me down. Let's go to dinner." Draco combed his hair one more time and offered his arm to Pansy. She smirked. _Tell me something I don't know!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Harry, what should I wear on my date with Hermione?" Ron asked as he shuffled through the clothes in his wardrobe. "Should I wear the red shirt with black jeans or the blue shirt with blue jeans?" He tossed a few shirts onto his bed and pulled out a pair of black pants.

Harry looked up from his book and stared as Ron continued to pull out clothes, inspect them, then toss them back into his wardrobe or onto his four poster. _What does it matter if you'll be wearing your robes over your clothes anyway?_

"I don't know Ron. I don't have much fashion sense. Maybe you should be asking Ginny instead," Harry answered. He knew that Ginny was the best solution for almost every problem. She knew what clothes to wear at the ball, on a date, anywhere in fact. She knew the right way to get someone interested. She had tried to explain it to Harry once. He couldn't understand how you could act uninterested and have a girl in love with you in a matter of days. She knew EVERYTHING when it came to social lives and looks.

"Well, I'm kind of busy, could you go get her. I think she's in the common room with Neville. Apparently, he wants to ask Luna to go with him to Hogsmeade, but I think if you ask, she'll GLADLY come," Ron smirked. He shoved a shirt with a huge red heart on it and the word 'Ronniekins' down to the bottom of his trunk and rolled his eyes.

Harry put down his _Potions in simple, easy steps _and sighed as he exited the room. At the bottom of the staircase, he spotted Ginny with Neville, who had a fearful look in his eyes. Neville was shaking his head adn staring at the fireplace.

"It's no use Ginny," Neville repeated, "I'm just not good with dating. I think I'll just give up."

Harry sat next to Ginny and said, Hey. Ginny blushed immediately and looked up at him.

"Hey, Harry. I didn't notice you here. How's that book that I gave you? Is it helping at all? I hope it did. Oh it would be awful to hardly understand potions and have double advanced potions with the slytherin house. Maybe you can get a tutor. Maybe Snape could be your tutor. No, I don't think he'd go for that. You of all people know that Snape is rude and wouldn't care if anyone out of Slytherin didn't pass their OWLs or NEWTs, especially you. No offe-"

"Ginny. You're rambling again. Er, I just came to ask you a favor. Is that all right with you?" Harry said. She nodded and followed him through the door of his dorm.

"What do you need help with, Harry?" Ron turned at the noise and bolted to Ginny.

"Ginny! I desperately need your help! I have a study date with Hermione tonight and I have nothing to wear!" Ron shook her and ran back to his wardrobe. "She's seen me wear everything in here!"

Ginny calmly walked over to Ron's four poster where a mound of clothes was sitting. She pulled out a plain red tee and black skinny jeans. "Ron, wear this. It'll hardly matter how fancy or casual you dress up, you're only going to the library, and I think Hermione's just going to wear her robes anyhow."

"Thanks Gin, you're a life saver. I owe you one." He checked the clock on the desk that read 8:24. He snatched the clothes from Ginny and ran for the bathrooms down stairs. "Thanks Gin, he called over his shoulder. "I really DO owe you one!"

"I know," She smirked. "Sometimes he worries me." She shared a laugh with Harry and left with a final wave of good-bye. He sighed and tidied up the room before leaving to dinner.

Harry sat next to Dean and Seamus who were having a heated discussion on the famous debate between which sport was better, soccer or quidditch. He filled his plate and joined their conversation.

"You don't know what you're talking about, how could soccer be better if it doesn't involve flying?" Seamus yelled as spit and chewed up food flew across the table.

"What do you think, Harry? You've played both games, haven't you?"

"Er, no. I think soccer's good and quidditch they're both good. I guess." He looked down at his plate and pushed the food around.

"It doesn't matter what anybody thinks! Quidditch is STILL the best sport! At least it's better than a muggle sport," he grumbled as he went back to his food. Seamus and Harry had made up with the help of Dean only two days ago. He wasn't ready to get into a fight with Seamus, even if it was from something as simple as a debate between soccer and quidditch. (Refering to the fight at the beginning of the year)

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the entire Great Hall fell silent. His eyes were twinkling as he said, "I would like to introduce our prefects from the Hufflepuff house, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot. They would like to make and announcement."

As they walked up to the front of the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione slid onto their seats.

"Well, my name is Hannah and this is Ernie. At our recent prefect meeting, we came up with a solution to the seperation in our houses. With the help of our fellow prefects, we came up with a year-long experiment that we hope will bring all of us together and prevent any house fights. As the Sorting Hat said at the Welcoming Feast, we need to come together internally so that we can stay together, as a whole, externally. Our plan is to use house points to encourage the entire student body to sign up for events that will occure throughout the school year. For each event that you are involved in, you will gain one house point. The halls will be monitored. If you start a fight with other houses, you will lose points, rather than having detention."

The students were paying more attention to Hannah's speech than they had to Professor Umbridge's at the beginning of the school year. Harry thought that it had something to do with the fact that house points were involved and nobody wanted to lose house points right on the spot in front of the entire Great Hall for disrespecting prefects.

HARRY

My attention started to drift slightly and Hannah's voice faded out.I looked across the hall at the Slytherin table. Draco had a look of concentration on his face. He had the same look that he always had when he was working on potions. He would narrow his eyes at the book, write down notes, and re-read them. He was always repeating the cylce.

Every once in a while, he would furrow his brow and turn to Theodore Nott. Theodore would listen, then turn his attention to the book. It seemed like every time Draco asked for help from him, he would be more than glad. He help him, but not without something in return.

DRACO

"Damn charms," I muttered under my breath. I, Draco Malfoy, slytherin prefect and prince, am good at everything. Charms is NOT the exception. It's simple. The problem is that idiot of a professor, Flitwick. All we ever do is review _wingardium leviosa _and he SUDDENLY decides to throw advanced charms at us. AND to be humiliated in front of those silly little hufflepuffs! Damn idiot!

I tapped Theodore on the arm. He turned and watched me with a predator look. He was a pervert but the only one that could explain charms to me. I pointed at the sentence in my book. He scooted closer to me and put his arm on my knee. He looked up at me and moved his face closer to mine.

"It's simple Draco..."

He must've said something else, but I was too distracted by the hand that was slowly sliding up my thigh. I close my eyes and let him continue. I haven't had Theo in a while. We dated a while back but I couldn't stand being trapped in that relationship. He was the only one that could get me to do those things and everytime he touches me, I still can't resist. I grab his hand and hold it in place.

"Draco, relax, you've been very tense lately and I couldn't help but notice. I COULD just come over to your room tonight and explain in terms that you'll have NO problem understanding. Right after dinner."

He removed his hand and turned his attention back to Hannah. I sat still with my eyes shut tight. My breathing slowed down and I opened my eyes. Harry. Fuck! Harry, I mean, Potter had witnessed the entire show. He was staring at me with a VERY surprised look. I didn't know whether to pretend like the whole thing hadn't happened, talk to him later, or smirk my way out of it. I glared at him and tried to make him uncomfortable, but it didn't seem to be working. He gave me a concerned look then averted his attention and eyes back to Hannah. I did the same but went back to my charms book.

HARRY

Hannah was at the end of her speech by the time that I finally decided to pay attention. Her ending was something about where the sign-up sheets would be. They would be on either sides of the doors to the Great Hall on the inside and outside. Ernie left and Hermione excused herself. Apparently, she was patroling the halls on the outside of the Great Hall. I finished eating and left to get a head start. I wanted to sign up for as many as I could.

"Bye Ron."

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"I'm kind of tired and I'm gonna go sign up outside."

"Well, I'm coming with you. If Hermione sees me signing up, maybe we could talk about it more." He stood up and followed me. We left with a few of the other students. We inspected the sheets as Ron started to chat up Hermione. There were so many selections that were split up into catagories. The categories were simple, but as per Hannah's announcement, there would be more added.

TUTORING: Potions, Muggle Studies, Charms, Simple Spells, and Herbology

CLUBS: Quidditch, Dance Committee, Wizard's Chess, Cooking, and Herbology Collectors

There wasn't much more than that so I signed up for everything but muggle studies. I live in the muggle world. Why would I want to be reminded of it in the middle of Hogwarts, my home away from home? I met up with Ron at the Wizard's Chess club sign-up.

"What did you sign up for?" I asked.

"Potions tutoring, charms tutoring, Quidditch club, and Wizard's chess club. You?"

"Everything but muggle studies tutoring."

"Well, Hermione gets off of her hallway patroling duty in a few minutes so we're heading over to the library to study."

"Oh, studying. Is that what they're callin' it these days?" I looked over at my best friend. He had a huge smirk on his face.

"Gotta go Harry. See ya later." He left me. My plan WAS to go to the library but now that it was my Ron and Hermione's meeting point to snog all night, I decided against it. I looked at the clock in the Great Hall. I had about an hour left until curfew. I wanted to go for a walk and maybe do some homework outside. The lake is a peaceful place to relax at night and Hermione had taught me how to make the lumos spell and bigger over the summer, and what better time to put it to good use than now?

DRACO

My mother once told me that I was the most handsome boy she had ever laid eyes on in her entire life. I guess you could say that it stuck with me for the rest of my life. I know how good I look and I flaunt it like no other. I've probably fucked the entire Slytherin and Ravenclaw house. I'd say that's my biggest accomplishment, but then I'd be a liar. No, my biggest accomplishment of all is being able to seduce my way out of every situation and into every big event. So why can't I get Harry into bed with me is what I don't understand! Pansy says it's because I don't treat him right, but let's face it, that's just who I am towards Gryffindors.

I decided that after being violated by Theodore and having Harry witness it was horrible. I needed to talk to him. He usually told his friends everything and I didn't need the entire school to know that I swung both ways. I stood up and followed him out. I could stop him from telling the entire school AND get him to go with me to Hogsmeade next month. Malfoys are very good at multi-tasking, so I signed for everything that he did. Well, except for potions tutoring. Maybe I could volunteer to become the potions tutor.

I couldn't understand why he was without his friends and I couldn't understand why he would want to go outside. I followed him anyway. I follwed him across the courtyard and down to the lake. He was walking to the very end of it but stopped.

NARRATOR

"What are you doing?" Harry asked with his back to Malfoy.

"What? I can't walk around the lake?" Malfoy replied. Harry turned on his heel to face Malfoy. He walked closer. They were about a foot a way when Harry stopped. He was analyzing Draco and thinking for quite a while. He inched a little closer. Malfoy took a step back, but Harry filled the gap. Now they were even closer. Malfoy took another step back, but for every step that he would take, Harry would fill the space again. Every time this happened they became even closer. After about the third attempt at getting away from Harry, Draco threw his hands up in the air.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? What do YOU want? You're the one that was following ME!" Harry poked Draco in the middle of his chest. Draco straightened his robes.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence! Maybe I fancy looking at your backside..." Draco mumbled in response.

"What was that? Did you just say you fancy looking at my backside?" It was now Harry's turn to back up. He looked at Draco with crazy eyes. Draco saw how this was going and instead of running away, he turned it so that is was at his advantage.

"Are you all that shocked, Harry? You've been staring at me all day and all night and you still haven't come to the conclusion that I swing both ways? You just love staring at me SO much but you never make a move. Did you know that there's a bet between me, Theo, and Blaise as to when you'll finally give into your little obsession with me and FINALLY have the guts to do something about? You call yourself a Gryffindor but you don't have enough courage or bravery to give into what you want. And let's face it Harry. You. Want. Me!"

Harry was more shocked than ever. The entire time that Draco was ranting and raving he was coming closer and closer. Harry could smell Draco's aftershave and it was practically driving him over the edge.

"Ya- you- you- yyy-you cal-called me..."

"Spit it out!"

"You called me Harry." Draco was staring at him. He was tired of trying. He was trying for a chair but a love seat appeared instead. He fell back and sighed.

"Through all of that, all you got was the fact that I called you Harry? You're ridiculous." He sighed again.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you've never called me Harry before." He sat down next to him. "So, do you like me or something?"

"Unbelievable. You ACTUALLY think I like you? Ha, don't make me laugh."

"So, that's a no?"

"Hermione was right, you really ARE clueless!"

"What? You're on first-name basis with Hermione now?"

"Of course. Unlike you, she isn't oblivious to what goes on around her and she told me that it was pretty obvious that I liked you and that you deserved someone that was going to treat you right. BLAH BLAH BLAH! You have good friends." Draco looked over at Harry who had an extremely goofy grin on his face. "What?"

"Let's face it Draco. You. Want. Me." Draco just stared at Harry as he broke out into a giggling fit. Harry sighed. "So, what now?"

"Well, we're not going to ride off into the sunset, if that's what you're implying. I think we should start off as friends."

"Oh. Okay. If that's what you want then. So, I guess I'll see you around... Draco." Harry stood up and picked up his bag.

"Harry, wait." Harry looked up at him. "Have you ever heard of the term, friends with benefits?" Harry smiled.

"Drake, I think you're father would be VERY disappointed to hear you say that, but, I guess I've heard of it." Harry was starting to walk away again when Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him over.

"When can I see you again...privately?" Harry leaned down.

"What type of guy do you think I am Draco Malfoy?" He began to walk away again but called over his soldier, "A little advice, keep your windows open. Owls hate having to wait outside."

Draco grinned and watched Harry leave but finally fell back and sighed.


End file.
